Marry me
by kunoichisakura-hime
Summary: Marry me." pause "You're so funny, Sasuke-kun!" She was stalling, he knew. She wouldn't give him a real answer. But why? Is it because she doesn't love him? Or that she wasn't ready? Or maybe...it was something else. SasuSaku
1. His proposal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Period.**

"Marry me."

…

…

…

…

…

Sakura was taken aback by Sasuke's proclamation.

Her boyfriend of four years looked at her, a glint in his eye as he awaited her answer with anticipation.

He had come by her cubicle in the hospital to check up on her.

Sasuke did not like those bags under her eyes from all her hard work and being sleep deprived. It had worsened considerably after her most recent mission, which was a month ago. He tried to point it out to her and argue but she merely shook it off and said it was her duty. He dropped the subject. Now he took it upon himself to check up on her and keep her company.

He had never said cheesy words and sweet nothings and all that but for him, actions speak louder than words. He was Sasuke Uchiha after all, so talking as such wasn't his style.

…

…

…

Sasuke waited for Sakura's answer. He had just stopped by Sakura's work and gave her a quick but loving kiss. Once she had finished her shift, he faced her and kissed her passionately, as he had the time he asked her to be his girlfriend. After they broke the kiss, he looked down (he was a foot taller) at her smiling face and popped the big question. She had stared at him thoughtfully before responding.

…

…

…

"You're so funny, Sasuke-kun." She giggled softly.

Sasuke was not a very patient man. Nor did he like to repeat things, especially a question like this. He was never an overly emotional man. He gazed at her.

"Sakura…."

Yes, Sasuke-kun?" she glanced at him innocently, a smile playing upon her lips.

"Marry me."

This time she wasted no time answering his question.

"Is that a _threat_ or a _promise_?" she asked playfully.

"Hn." He grunted.

"Well?"

"A little of both, I suppose." He teasingly smirked.

"You're so funny, Sasuke-kun." She freely laughed.

He loved the musical sound of her laughter.

"C'mon! My shift's over. Let's invite Naruto to ramen!"

She looked at him evilly.

"You're paying!" with that, she dragged him by the hand and burst through a fit of giggles.

She had hoped to distract him.

But he had noticed.

Sakura still had not answered his proposal.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Sasuke was a direct man. He didn't like to beat around the bush. Two days after he had first asked Sakura, and received no direct answer, he tried again. He was eating ramen with her at Ichiraku's. (Naruto had been on a mission, thank God, and could not join them. Or else he would have been broke.)

They ate in a comfortable silence; Sasuke was starved from his latest mission and Sakura seemed incredibly tired. That is, until Sasuke broke the silence.

"Marry me." He repeated for the third time.

"You already asked." She pointed out.

"You didn't answer." He retorted.

"Fair enough." She agreed, picking up strands of the noodles with her chopsticks.

She was trying to stall again.

Sasuke would not have any of it.

"Well?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No." she replied calmly.

Sasuke did a double take. Sakura had just refused!

"Why?" he wanted to know.

"Well…." She trailed off.

"Don't you love me?" Sasuke swallowed his pride and asked.

She looked at him horrified, as if he was half-crazed.

"Of course I do, you ass. Why would you think I don't?"

"You said no." Sasuke replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well Duh!" she shook her head weakly.

Sasuke was confused.

"First of all, you didn't even bring flowers or gifts or all that."

"That's why you said no? Because I didn't bring flowers?" Even he couldn't believe it.

For a moment she gazed at him sadly. It turned into a rather cute pout. She slowly nodded her head.

"I never knew you liked flowers."

"Well, I do."

"I would've gotten you some before then."

She laughed. "I don't really see you as the type to be carrying flowers, Sasuke-kun."

He glared (not a hateful glare but rather a playful one.)

"Then why do you want me to get flowers, now?"

"Because you are proposing, dammit, and it is tradition to bring flowers!"

"Strange logic."

"Oh shut up, bastard!" She slapped his shoulder.

"So you refuse my proposal and now I'm a bastard?" he raised and eyebrow, a smirk tugging on his lips.

"Yes." She leaned forward and kissed him.

"But you're _my_ bastard."

Her face glinted with a smile. As she returned to her original spot, he saw the ghost of a look she had flashed him with earlier.

She may have refused now. But he knew there was an opportunity later. Of course, he would have to purchase flowers next time.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Sasuke lay awake. He could not sleep. He had been pondering about Sakura the whole day.

He rarely saw her more than twice today, due to her hectic schedule. He thought of the last few days.

_Sasuke searched for his girlfriend, flowers on one hand._

_He found her shooting kunais at target dummies._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Training, obviously." She swung her kunai._

_Bull's eye._

"_You should be resting."_

"_It's my day off, Sasuke-kun."_

_She could not be persuaded._

"_If you can't beat them, join them." He muttered._

_The two practiced throwing shurikens and kunais for two hours before Sasuke decided to make his move. He walked behind the tree in which he hid the flowers._

_He approached her, her back was facing him. Gently he tapped her on the shoulder._

_She looked surprised and delighted when she saw the flowers._

_He nonchalantly handed the bouquet of red roses to her._

_She smiled at him, knowing what was coming next._

"_Marry me."_

_She smiled teasingly and replied._

"_What? No ring?"_

_He responded by taking back the flowers. To which she slapped him (that hurt, considering she used chakra) and laughed. Later he gave it back._

_Guess third time's not really the charm._

Clearly, she was impossible. But he loved her, so he would not give up.

_This time he wanted to be prepared. He took her to an expensive restaurant._

_As they finished with desert, he handed her more flowers and gave her the ring. He did this casually of course._

_This time he did not even have time to ask._

_She had given both back, responding,_

"_Was the whole kneeling-on-one-bended-knee and proclaiming your love for me so overrated, Sasuke-kun?" she giggled._

_He tried to swallow his pride of course. Surely, Sakura was quite possibly insane. He was about to do it, much to his chagrin, when the waiter returned with their check. He knew then that it was too late because she was hastily getting ready to leave. In fact she was out the door by the time he had paid._

* * *

What is up with Sakura? He wondered. She had said thatshe loved him and yet she had denied him four times! Dammit! She was so confusing! He wondered why she was playing mind games with him.

He knew she was stalling. Every time he asked, she did not give a very straight answer. Her answers always led him to believe that there was room for improvement and that there could be a chance to for her to say 'yes.'

It angered him for her to do that. He wondered if she did love him or if she was just leading him on. He banished that thought and mentally beat up himself for even thinking that that might be a possibility. He knew deep down that she loved him with all her heart. But that did not make sense. If she did love him then why had she said no? Why had she kept stalling with all those unnecessary things he knew she did not really value? All of these questions nagged his brain. He wanted some answers.

Another suggestion appeared in his mind.

What if she wasn't ready?

What if it wasn't about if she loved him or not?

What if she kept stalling because she was not ready for that kind of commitment and she was simply scared to hurt his feelings?

He deemed that that might be the reason. He cursed himself.

What if his constant asking had alarmed her? He didn't want her to be scared. She looked exhausted enough already. Wait. Sasuke thought.

What if she had also been thinking about his numerous proposals?

What if it also kept bugging her like it had him? He might possibly be another reason that she was not getting enough sleep. He repeatedly cursed himself. He would not have this. He wanted her to always be cheerful and healthy and not troubled and exhausted.

Tomorrow he would confront her and get some answers.

He decided to hold off his proposal, wanting to give her time.

Sasuke Uchiha could wait.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Sneak peek**_**:**_

"_**What are you going to do?" **_

"_**I don't know."**_

"_**How many times?"**_

"_**Four so far." **_

"_**You're so lucky, forehead."**_

"_**I don't think I'm that lucky, pig." **_

"_**I'm sorry." **_

"_**I know."**_

"_**What will you say next time?"**_

"_**I don't know if there will be one."**_

"_**Don't say that!"**_

"_**The truth hurts. After all, time is something I don't have **__**much of**_**."**

**

* * *

**

Please Review!

**By the way, try to guess who is talking and what they are talking about in the sneak peek.**


	2. Revelations

**Disclaimer: Read the first disclaimer.**

Sasuke woke up at the crack of dawn and sprinted to the training ground to practice. His heart was not into it, however. His mind roamed on a pink haired medic. Instead of practicing his jutsus, he merely opted to sharpen his skills in weapons. He grabbed a handful of shurikens and kunais from his pouch and began.

He decided before that he would confront Sakura today. But something was holding him back. As much as he wanted some answers, he did not want to pressure her. Still, he could not rest until he knew. He cursed angrily.

Why did it always have to be a battle? Why is everything so har-?

He let out a grunt as he saw the blood seeping from his wounded palm. Apparently he hadn't been paying attention. Now there was a huge gash across his palm, it would have been no problem but it was also deep. If he continued then the cut would be infected.

"I should get this treated." He stated to no one in particular and vanished in a poof of smoke. He was headed for the hospital.

He wasn't even conscious that his feet led him to the door of Sakura's cubicle until he arrived there.

Maybe she wasn't there, he pleaded. He recalled her telling him that she would have breakfast with Yamanaka today. Maybe she was still there. But, no, he knew she would definitely be there. It was noon after all.

Should he demand the answer? It was going to happen sooner or later. He looked around. _Give me a sign, dammit!!!_ He thought. It was useless he knew, but he was desperate to escape this inner turmoil. His hand, with a cloth wrapped around it, started to ache. He knew it had to be healed soon. Looks like he received the sign after all.

He soundlessly opened the door. He found his love lying down in the couch, her eyes closed. She looked peaceful, like an angel .In Sasuke's heart, she was his angel, and the one who loved him after all he's done. He couldn't ask for more. Crouching down to face her at eye level, he gently caressed her cheek.

The moment his hand made contact, her emerald orbs opened to reveal her usual bright shining eyes. But this time, he noted, her eyes were slightly red.

He was surprised, she almost never cried. In fact the only time he remembered seeing her sob was when she first failed to save a dying patient. That had also been the only one she lost. He had been the one to provide her consolation then. She truly changed, for the better. She was stronger not only physically but also mentally.

"Hey Sasuke." She greeted.

Though, not with her usual cheerful demeanor. She tried to sound so, he noticed. But he knew her well enough to spot the difference. A look into her eyes told him something was wrong.

Sakura was an exceptional liar. She needed that skill in missions. Her fast thinking saved her team from many troubles. But she did not like lying to her friends, especially her teammates. She fancied telling the truth to them, except about her health. She was a stubborn girl, never giving up. Sakura didn't want anyone to worry or protect her; she had enough of that when she was younger.

Never again will she be that weak little girl.

But, however great she was at bluffing, it never seemed to convince her three best friends, especially Sasuke. Sasuke, it seemed, could read her. Even if her behavior was cheerful or stoic, her eyes revealed her true emotions to him. She hated that, especially now.

Sasuke would be suspicious.

"Sakura…"

She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Nothing, Sasuke-kun."

"Bullshit."

"Language, Sa-su-ke-kun," she replied in a sing song voice.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I told you, it's nothing."

"Then why are you're eyes like that?"

_Damn, he noticed._

"Like what?" she decided to play dumb.

"Have you been crying?"

She hated to cry. To her, it was a weakness.

"I'm not weak, Sasuke!"

He knew she was irritated now, she didn't even at the –kun.

"I didn't say you were."

"I'm perfectly fine, Sasuke!"

"Dammit, Sakura! I know you well enough to know that something's wrong!"

"It's nothing."

"Then, surely you can tell me."

"No, I can't"

"Then it isn't just nothing."

"We're just going back and forth Sasuke."

"I don't care."

"I told you, it's nothing."

"Tell me Sakura!"

"Why the hell do you want to know?!"

"What kind of stupid question is that?!"

"It's because you still think I'm _weak_ isn't it? You think I'm some _fragile_ little being who can break easily! Well, let me tell you Sasuke, I became stronger when you left me, I'm not the same girl!"

_Ouch_. He knew that was a sore spot for her. He already heard that speech many times before. She constantly reminded him that she was fully capable whenever he contradicted her. Usually, he just grunted and let her do what she wanted.

"I know….."

"It's because I care about you."

Over the course of there four year relationship, Sasuke was never the type to constantly say his feelings. Even though he acted as such, Sakura knew in her heart that he loved her. And that made it all the more harder for her.

"Listen, Sakura, I'm….sorry. I want you to know that you don't have to accept my proposal if you don't want to. Just say it. I'll give you space…….

I can wait."

With that, he slowly made his way for the door. He reached for the brass door knob and turned. It made a soft _click_.

Sakura saw Sasuke's retreating back. She couldn't take it. She had to tell him. She was surprised by his sudden change of subject. She was pained that he thought of that. If only he knew how much she wanted to say 'yes'.

"Wait….Sasuke."

He stopped.

"I'm sorry."

He turned to face her.

"I….I do have something to tell you."

He walked by her side, expecting her to tell him about the whole proposal. He readied himself for the possible rejection saying that he'll wait forever, if he had to.

She locked eyes with him and smiled sadly.

…

…

…

…

…

"I'm dying, Sasuke."

…

…

…

…

…

Sasuke was shocked. He had prepared himself for anything, anything but this. His wound was completely forgotten.

"W-What?"

"Do you remember the last mission I went to?"

She didn't wait for his answer.

"Well, it was a two man mission. Ino and I were assigned to journey with a man to the Land of Rock and to heal his sick wife. The man was a tycoon; many wanted his head on a silver platter. They did something his wife and told him that she was to die. If he did not present the sum of money they wanted then they would not give him the antidote. Shishou wanted me to investigate it. And I did. I identified it as a poison, and a strong one, too. It was something I never encountered before. I tried to remove the potion, but no matter how much I extract, it just seemed to multiply. I couldn't find the proper antidote. All I could do was to lessen the pain and prolong her demise. Ino and I went undercover and presented the criminal money, although it was fake. It was two against twenty of them. Most only seemed to be chuunin level. Some were jounin level. We fought them and we won. We saved one for questioning. It was the ninja I fought. I didn't feel it until later that he had injected something into me while we were fighting. We questioned him. He said that there was no antidote. I punched the living daylights out of him then."

She laughed weakly.

Sasuke listened intently, having been on the receiving end of one of her punches more than once before.

"What does this have to do with you?"

_Always the impatient one,_ she mused. She ignored him.

"Well, I told the man that we should transport his wife to Konoha to have her treated and he agreed. I only realized that I had been poisoned when I got home."

"Why hadn't you found the cure?"

_Perceptive, isn't he? He knew that without me having to say it._

"It was the same one the tycoon's wife was diagnosed with."

…

…

…

…

…

"Hadn't you dealt with poisons before? Didn't you find an antidote to Sasori's poison?"

"I did. But this one's different. You know what's so ironic? That it was Sasori who made the poison. He created it a long time ago and the head ninja was Sasori's apprentice before. I never even knew he had one."

"But why-"

She cut him off.

"This one is different. It is the deadliest one he ever made. It infiltrates your body and keeps reproducing. Sasori never made an antidote. He made sure that it didn't have one. He was damn certain that the victim dies a slow death. Of course, you wouldn't know, an inexperienced person would never think they were actually poisoned. It makes your body weaker and weaker. I suppose that's why he made it. To make it seem like an accidental death."

She paused then continued.

"The wife, Mirashi, was sent to Konoha hospital so I could care for her. She grew weak and feeble each passing day. It was a shame that she wasn't a ninja. We have more resistance to it, not by much though."

…

…

…

…

…

"Mirashi died today."

…

…

…

Sakura ended her tale. She glanced at Sasuke who was sitting on the floor leaning on the wall. She bit her lip. Now he knew the truth. She dreaded this moment.

Would he turn her away? Would he scold her? Would he treat her like back then again because of what happened? He would reconsider his proposal, she knew. He wouldn't want to do it now anyway, because of her state. Her heart ached, this was all her fault.

Sasuke had been quiet and contemplated. Now he knew the truth. He had made his mind.

She saw Sasuke stand up. Sakura knew he was ready to leave, leave her.

She knew he would hate her know, no doubt. This was why she didn't want him to know.

She readied herself and closed her eyes.

Sasuke leaned down to face her and brush back a strand that covered her face and murmured.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Marry me."

Sakura opened her eyes and blinked.

Had she heard right?

Sasuke wanted to marry her?

Even now? This cannot be right, as much as she wanted it to be.

There must be a reason.

"No." she closed her eyes again.

Sasuke was angry, although his face didn't betray his emotion.

"Why not?"

"I'm dying, Sasuke."

"I know."

"There's no cure."

"I don't care."

"I don't need your pity."

"I wasn't giving it to you."

"Dammit, Sasuke! This is why you still want to marry me, right? Because you feel sorry for me!"

"No, Sakura! I love you and I _always _will!"

"I know that. I…….you don't need to do this."

"I want to."

"You're making a mistake."

"No, I'm not.

"Don't you get it?! There's no cure! **I'm GOING TO DIE**! Dammit!"

"I told you**! I DON'T CARE**!"

She bit her lip. Hard.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Maybe I _don't_ want to marry you."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

She said almost too quietly, but he heard her.

Sakura closed her eyes, not wanting to see his reaction.

She felt a slight breeze and opened her eyes.

She saw no one there.

Instead, she noticed that the breeze was coming from her window. She hadn't opened it before. She sighed.

She cursed the potion and the creator and even herself. She knew that Sasuke had noticed that she was growing weaker. Thank Kami that she had made a potion to prolong her death. It was a good thing that the poison didn't bring extreme physical pain. Although, Sakura would have preferred that to the pain she will cause him.

_Sasuke_.

Sakura hated herself for doing that. She turned him away. He actually _still_ wanted to marry her. She wondered what she had ever done to receive such a great person. However, she did not want him to make the mistake of his life. It would be selfish of her to accept knowing that she was to die.

She couldn't break him like that.

No matter what her heart said he deserved another chance with someone else. Her fate was set, but his wasn't. She decided that there was no other way.

The only way to save his heart…

…

…

…

…was to break it.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sakura let a single tear cascade down her cheeks.

Fate was so cruel.

**Sneak Peek:**

"**When?"**

"**Tomorrow. During a picnic"**

"**Didn't know you had a romantic cell in your body, teme."**

"**Hn. Dobe."**

"**So….you know?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**I'm sorry."**

"**Hn."**

"**I'm proud of you, teme."**

"**Aa. I'll never give up, no matter how many times she turns me away"**

"**You sound like me."**

"**Dobe."**

Please review!

The sneak peek from the last chapter happened in this chapter. Even though the conversation isn't really stated here, Sakura still went to talk to Ino, like Sasuke said. It's the same with this chapter's sneak peek.


	3. Acceptance

"Sakura. What are you doing here? Everyone's looking for you."

"Oh, sorry Sasuke I just wanted to enjoy the scenery. I'll return to the picnic soon."

"Sakura I-"

"Sasuke I-"

"Listen first. Please."

His tone was so desperate she had to give in.

"I **don't** care about your illness. I **don't** care that you're dying. I **don't** care about any of that! **I love you**. I always** have** and I always **will**. No matter what happens I'll **always** be there for you."

Tears formed in her eye.

_Sasuke…_

"Sasuke, we **went** over this-"

"I **won't** give up on you….on _us_. I won't let you go through this by yourself.

"Sasuke, stop this-"

"Fine. I'll stop. But only if you look into my eyes and tell me you **neve**r want to see me again."

_I can't._

"I…."

_I could never do that._

"Look at me, Sakura. Tell me you never want to see me again."

"I…."

His stomach clenched.

"…_never_…."

His hope was fading…

"want to…"

He wondered if his heart could handle yet another heartbreak.

"…see you…."

_This is it_ he thought.

"…**go**."

"Hn."

"**I love you**, Sasuke. I do."

She cried in his arms.

"But I-I don't know i-if-"

"Shhh."

Sasuke let out a breath of relief.

"We'll get through this together. You said you loved-"

"_Love_." She corrected.

"-me then that means you won't get rid of me so easily."

_Would it be so bad of me to give in?_

"Please Sakura…."

He gently extracted her from his hold. His hands drifted to his pockets as he pulled out a velvet box. Sakura knew what was coming next.

"Sakura….Will you marry me?"

_He actually asked this time._

"I..I-"

She closed her eyes.

"Yes."

Sasuke smiled.

"FOREHEAD!"

"TEME!"

"THERE YOU ARE SAKURA-CHAN, SASUKE-TEME! YOU GUYS HAD US WORRIED!"

"OH MY GOD SAKURA- YOU FINALLY ACCEPTED??"

"REALLY? THIS CALLS FOR A WEDDING!!!!"

"Oy, you two are so troublesome."

"YOU SHUT IT SHIKA! I'M HAPPY FOR MY BEST FRIEND!"

"C'MON GUYS LET'S GO BACK TO THE PICNIC SO WE CAN TELL EVERYONE!"

"Why did Tsunade order me to look for Uchiha and Sakura with these two obnoxious blondes?"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"Here." said Sasuke as he handed her a single flower.

Sakura smiled knowing its significance.

* * *

**PREVIEW!**

**"You know...forget-me-nots mean true love...."**

**"Talking to Yamanaka, have you?"**

**"OF course! She's the expert!"**


	4. Memories Last Forever

"_I have a surprise for you, Sasuke-kun!"_

"_What is it?"_

"_What part of 'surprise' don't you understand?"_

"_I don't like surprises."_

"_You're no fun, you know that?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Now close you're eyes!"_

"_This is stupid, Sakura."_

"_Oh shut up, Sasuke-kun! Now no peeking….okay! Open them now!"_

"_Sakura. This is childish…not to mention gay…"_

"_Bastard! The least you could do is say 'thanks!'"_

"_Why did you give me flowers for Kami's sake? I should be giving it to you, not the other way around. Isn't that the traditional way?"_

"_Well, I don't really give a damn about tradition."_

"_Hn."_

"_Well, fine mister! Just give it ba-"_

"_No."_

"_What?"_

"_I'll….I'll keep it."_

_-eye twitch-_

"_That's better!"_

"_So… why did you give me flowers?"_

"_So you can get in touch with your feminine side."_

_-glare-_

"_Hahaha! Oh, don't look at me like that! You know I had to get you back for that comment!"_

_-glare-_

"_Sorry! Sorry! Okay I'll tell you!"_

"_Finally."_

"_I wanted to thank you for giving me that flower yesterday."_

"_So you thank me for giving you flowers by giving me the same kind of flowers?"_

"_Yup!"_

"_Have you been smoking something lately?"_

_-punch-_

"_Mou, Sasuke-kun you're so mean!"_

"_And you're weird."_

"_That's one of my many quirks! And that's why you love me!"_

_-eye twitch-_

"_Hn."_

"_You know…Forget-me-nots mean true love…"_

"_Talking to Yamanaka, have you?"_

"_Of course! She's the expert."_

"_Aa."_

"_I just wanted to say that I love you…."_

"_I figured that."_

"_Let me finish, you ass. And that my love for you will last as long as at least one flower lives."_

"_Do you know how utterly idiotic that sounds?"_

_-eye twitch-_

"_Yes, I'm aware."_

_-raised eyebrows-_

"_Are you sure you aren't high?"_

_-punch-_

"_Positive!"_

"_Wait…So you mean you'll only love me until the last flower dies?"_

"_Haven't you been listening? Geez and here I thought you were a genius."_

"_Wait! Sakura!"_

_But she skipped away, leaving him confused and wondering what the hell she meant. It was only later when he thought to put the flower in a water-filled container that he finally figured it out._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_Sakura-chan, wanna go to Ichiraku's?"_

"_Sure, Naruto. I'll just get Sas- Oh here he is!"_

"_Teme!"_

"_Dobe."_

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Sakura…"_

"_Yes, Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Those flowers you gave me…"_

"_Sakura-chan gave you flowers, teme?! Hahahahahahaha!"_

_-glare-_

_-punch-_

"_OW! Dammit! Sakura-chan, that hurts!"_

_-smirk-_

"_C'mon Sasuke-kun, I don't have all day."_

"_One of them is fake."_

_-smile-_

"_Exactly."_

"_Wait…what are you guys talking about?"_

_Sakura ignored him turned around leading the way to Ichiraku's._

"_Well, what are you guys waiting for? C'mon!"_

"_Fine, don't tell me. I'm coming sweet ramen!"_

"_Hn."_

_-smirk-_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_Promise me something, Sasuke-kun."_

"_Depends on what it is."_

_-smirk-_

"_Eh. Smart boy."_

"_Promise me that when I'm gone…."_

"_Don't say things like that."_

"_Let me finish, you ass. Promise me that you'll move on."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I want you to be happy."_

"_I will never be happy without you."  
"I never knew Uchiha Sasuke was so romantic."_

"_Hn."_

_-smile-_

"_Don't cry at my funeral."_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_Forehead…you look so beautiful!!! Hurry, look in the mirror!!"_

"_Wow, I actually do."_

"_Sakura! Of course you do! Have confidence in yourself!"_

"_Thanks you guys…"_

"_I hate you, forehead!"_

"_Right back at you, pig."_

"_You got married before all of us, especially me!"_

"_Sakura-chan…w-why do y-you look s-sad?"_

"_Oh? Huh? Oh! Sorry, Hinata-chan. I was just thinking…"_

"_Sakura! This should be the happiest day of a girl's life!"_

"_I-I know TenTen…… but I just feel really tired…."_

"_Sakura…"_

"_Oh, c'mon guys! Now I made you all sad. Lighten up! After all, it isn't like it's my funeral."_

"_S-Sakura-chan…"_

"_Well, not yet anyway…"_

"_Forehead!"_

"_I'm kidding!"_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_This is it, teme."_

"_Hn."_

"_You should be happy."_

"_I am."_

"_You know, you guys are the perfect couple."_

"_Hn."_

"_She's fun, and you're no fun at all. She completes you."_

_-glare-_

_-grin-_

"_Take care of her, teme. Don't make her cry. If you do, you'll answer to me."_

"_Hn. Dobe."_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_Do you Uchiha Sasuke take Haruno Sakura to be you lawfully wedded wife?"_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_I do."_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_And do you Haruno Sakura take Uchiha Sasuke to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_I do."_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_I now announce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_YAY! APLAUD FOR THE NEW COUPLE!!!!!"_

"_T-that was so l-loud N-Naruto-kun…."_

"_Hehehe…you and I are next Hinata-chan!"_

_-faints-_

"_Hinata-chan? Hello?"_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_This calls for a big PAR-TAY!!!!!!!"_

"_Why are blondes so troublesome?"_

_-punch-_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_Congrats, guys! I knew you were meant to be!"_

"_Thanks, TenTen!"_

"_Congratulations."_

"_Thanks Neji!"_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_So…how does it feel like to be Mrs. Uchiha?"_

"_Hehehe…I'm so happy, pig."_

"_You should be. You deserved it, forehead."_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_C-Congratulations, S-Sakura-chan!"_

"_Aw, thanks Hinata!" _

"_I'm so happy for you Sakura-chan!"_

"_Thanks Naruto!"_

"_Don't worry, if he makes you cry, I'll make him pay!"_

_-smirk-_

"_No need, dobe."_

_-vein pop-_

"_What did you call me?"_

_-sigh-_

"_Just like old times…"_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_Look at you two… all grown up."_

"_You're getting old Kakashi-sensei."_

"_I'm not old!"_

"_Really? Care to prove it?"_

"_Nice try, Sasuke. You guys will never see what's behind this mask."_

_-sigh-_

"_Besides, I'm not your sensei anymore."_

"_Habits die hard, Kakashi-sensei."_

_-shakes head-_

"_Why do I try?"_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Of course I am, Sasuke-kun. Why?"_

"_You look so drained."_

"_It's nothing, probably just exhausted from entertaining people all night."_

"_Do you want to go home and rest?"_

"_No, no it's alright. It would be rude to leave right now."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I'm fine, Sasuke-kun. You're so adorable when you're concerned."_

_-scowl-_

_-giggles weakly-_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_Thank you everybody, for all your attendance and for all the wonderful gifts! Please continue to enjoy your time."_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_Man, that was some party."_

"_Naruto! You are helping clean up!"_

"_Geez, Ino, I wasn't trying to escape. By the way, where's Sakura-chan?"_

"_Over there sitting down, next to Sasuke. Oh look they're cuddling! Isn't that so cute?! "_

"_Uh…Thanks. Man, girls are weird."_

_-smile-_

"_Hey, Sakura-chan!"_

"_Hmphnm."_

"_Be quiet dobe, she's tired."_

"_I can see that, teme! Why don't you bring her home then?"_

"_Na…ruto? Oh…hi..Sorry…I don't really feel energetic…"_

"_Go home, then."_

"_But what about the mess?"_

"_We can handle it, Sakura-chan! Now go to your new home, Mrs. Uchiha!"_

"_Are you…sure?"_

"_Positive."_

_-smile-_

"_You're the best, Naruto!"_

"_Hehehe…I know!"_

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

"_C'mon Sakura."_

_-holds out arm-_

"_Carry me!"_

_-playful glare-_

"_Must I?"_

"_Yes!"_

_-sigh-_

"_There, you happy?"_

"_Yup. Now for my other two wishes…."_

_-glare-_

"_Sakura…"_

"_You're… so cute… Sa..su..ke-kun…"_

_-yawn-_

"_I can't believe it. She's asleep."_

"_Hehe! You love birds have fun!"_

"_Thanks…."_

"_Anytime, teme."_

_-smirk-_

"_Dobe…."_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_Sakura…Sakura…"_

"_Huh….Wha?"_

"_Open your eyes. We're home."_

_-smile-_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_The pair lay in bed, their arms circling one another. Sakura's face resting atop his chest and Sasuke's face was buried in her bubble gum pink tresses._

"_Sasuke? Are you still awake?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Good."_

"_Why?"_

"_I…wanted to say thank you."_

"_For what?"_

"_Oh you know…being there for me."_

"_I think you've got it switched around, Sakura. It was you who has been there for me."_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_I'm sorry."_

"_There's nothing to forgive, Sasuke-kun."_

"_Yes, there is. I'm sorry… for hurting you, in the past…"_

_-sigh-_

"_I already forgot about that. How many times are you going to apologize?"_

"_I…."_

"_If you don't stop, I am going to haunt you for the rest of your life when I die."_

_-scowl-_

"_Sakura…."_

_-sigh-_

"_Sasuke-kun. We can't delay the inevitable."_

"_I know."_

"_You know, I've finally accepted it."_

"_Good._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_Don't worry, I will never ever leave you."_

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

"_We'll go through this together."_

_-smile-_

"_Is that a __**threat**__ or a __**promise**__?"_

"_Hn."_

_-giggle-_

"_You're so funny Sas…uke…kun…"_

_-yawn-_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Sasuke glanced at the sleeping pink bundle resting on his chest. He squeezed his hold on her smooth arm, as if to see whether she was real or not. After all, this was his dream come true. His life was finally complete. He buried his nose into her pink locks and inhaled its strawberry scent._

_He murmured softly into her hair._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_It's a promise."_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Sasuke woke up to find Sakura motionless on his torso. He smirked and gently wriggled himself out of her grasp, not wanting to disturb her slumber. He opened the curtains, knowing that she loved to be awakened by a beautiful bright morning sky. But instead of what he was expecting to see, he noticed that it was a rather cloudy day, perhaps later it would rain._

_He sighed and walked back to his wife, intending to wake her up. _

_He noticed that she still wore a slight smile on her face, with one corner of her mouth vaguely turned up. He smirked and shook her discreetly._

"_Sakura."_

…

…

…

_No response._

…

…

…

_He tried again. Maybe she was awake and was just playing with him?_

…

…

…

_Still no response._

…

…

…

"_Sakura!" He shook her harder, but no matter what, she would not wake up. He inspected her._

…

…

…

_No breathing._

…

…

…

_No pulse._

…

…

…_  
He burst into hysterics._

…

…

…

"_Please, please, please, wake up! SAKURA!"_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_Sasuke-teme, you should get some rest. _

"_No, I'm staying right here."_

"_You look like hell."_

"_I don't care."_

"_I'll watch over Sakura-chan."_

"_No, I'm not leaving her."_

_-sigh-_

"_Fine, teme. I'll just keep you company."_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_Please, Sakura, wake up. Don't leave me…."_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Baa-chan! You have to do something!"_

"_I did everything I could. The poison took its full effect."_

"_No, no, NO! Sakura-chan…."_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_Teme, are you alright?"_

"_No."_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"…_She's gone."_

"_You know, teme, she wouldn't want us to be sad. She'll want everyone to just smile and move on."_

"_I can't do that."_

"_You'll need to. For her sake."_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_We all come together today…to mourn the death of one of Konoha's most talented and promising kunoichi."_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_Would anyone like to say a few words in her honor?"_

"_I would."_

"_Sakura was my best friend. We've been through a lot together. Despite our past fights, we managed to repair our friendship and became stronger. She was such an amazing, radiant girl. She was like the sister I never had……"_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_Sakura was my apprentice. I knew from the start that she had a lot of potential and I wanted to help her achieve it. My standards are pretty high and I made sure to push my students to the limit. Sakura never gave up. She never failed to amaze me. She was an extraordinary girl. She was ill-tempered but sweet, strong and caring. Her strength and medical skills were like my own and I considered her as the daughter I always wanted to have……"_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_Sakura-chan was my teammate and best friend. I love her like my own sister. I was always protective of her and she didn't like that. She was such an independent girl. She didn't treat me any different when she found out that I housed a monster. She was a real person who wasn't afraid to stand up for herself and her friends. I could be myself around her. I…I'm going to miss her…… B-but I know that right now…she wouldn't want us to be sad. She'll want us to move on…."_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_Teme, why didn't you get up and deliver a speech?"_

"_I couldn't."_

"_Oh."_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_The whole village mourned the loss of Konoha's Cherry Blossom._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_Sakura….."_

_Sasuke touched the silver tombstone, his hand caressing the part of the marble that bore her name._

"_I'll miss you….."_

_He laid a single flower in front of it in honor of her memory, in honor of his wife._

"_I love you."_

_But true to his promise, he did not cry. Instead his face harbored a small bitter sweet smile._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_R,I.P._

_Uchiha Sakura_

_Konoha's Cherry Blossom_

…

…

…

_They kept her gravestone simple, just like what she wished._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Over the years, her tombstone was often greeted by flowers, courtesy of her friends and her past patients. After a while, the flowers, which were of several different varieties, some her namesake, wilted. All the flowers which were once bright and colorful now withered away within a few days. That is, all except one. That flower never wilted, never died no matter what season. Sakura's grave was always adorned with that forget-me-not. The villagers wondered why Uchiha Sasuke, her husband, would present her a fake flower when he could give her a real one. Only he knew the real reason._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_-Fin-_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Reviews make my day :D  
_


End file.
